


You've Gotten Soft

by F00T



Category: Pro Wrestling NOAH, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bratty sub KENTA, Butt Slapping, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Fucking Kenta, Impact Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F00T/pseuds/F00T
Summary: Naomichi Marufuji makes his case for why KENTA should leave WWE and return to Pro Wrestling NOAH. Also everyone is naked and touching butts.





	You've Gotten Soft

Old habits were hard to break. 

And while Kenta knew that it was in his best interest to keep a low profile during this trip back home - after all, no public announcement had been made yet that he had started negotiating the end of his WWE contract - he found himself naturally slipping into his old routines. There was something comforting about his past haunts; a favorite restaurant to remind him of what the food he had abroad was supposed to taste like, a favorite bar that still kept a bottle tagged for him after all his time away. A favorite gym where the staff knew who he was and what he did for a living and didn’t give him special treatment, only a reasonable expectation that he could finish a workout without being bothered.

It just so happened that this same gym offered this same convenience to half of his old competitors. And the WWE lawyers had advised Kenta against doing anything that might lead other promotions to believe that he was looking to become a free agent before an official statement was made.

But old habits. 

So Kenta tried to be discreet and pulled up the hood on his sweatshirt and settled in at a squat rack in the far corner of the gym. If anyone from his old roster saw him there, he figured they wouldn’t interrupt him during his workout. That was business time. That was sacred.

“During” being the operative word, he found. 

It hadn’t occurred to him that, just because there was an unspoken agreement between every wrestler who made use of that gym to not engage with each other while they completed their workouts, it didn’t also apply to the locker rooms. And when he had noticed Naomichi Marufuji putting in few sets on the rowing machine earlier in the evening, they had made eye contact and moved on with their routines. As Kenta stripped down and headed into the open shower room, he heard another locker door open and slam shut shortly after. He paid it no mind. There weren’t many other men in the gym that day but the likelihood of his biggest competitor finishing up his workout at the same time as him seemed too faint to consider.

Kenta picked a shower in the far corner of the room and let the water run over his face for a minute. He ignored the sound of a second shower head turning on near him. As he wiped the water from his eyes and groped for his shampoo, he caught a quick glimpse of a figure he thought he recognized through the hot water and steam. Kenta groaned. Of course it was him.

“You have an entire room of options and you just had to pick the one right next to me.”

Marufuji responded with a smirk. “It’s nice to see you again too,” he responded. “How is it living in America?”

“Different.”

“Will you be coming back to Noah?”

“I can’t say right now.”

“Did you miss me?”

Kenta was silent. He turned away from his old rival and massaged his scalp, rinsing the last of the shampoo out of his hair.

“That much, huh?”

“Don’t read too much into it,” he muttered. “I missed fighting you. Nothing more.”

“You flatter me!” said Marufuji with a grin. “You leave us to go overseas and become a big WWE superstar and the one person you dream of fighting is still me.”

Kenta shot him a glare. 

“The feeling is mutual, you know,” he said, meeting Kenta’s gaze. “These kids on the roster now? Great guys, tons of potential. But none of them challenge me quite like you did.”

Marufuji picked up a bar of soap and lathered himself up, never quite taking his eyes off of Kenta. A casual glance as he scrubbed his chest, a quick look in his direction as he rinsed off his shoulders; Kenta couldn’t really accuse Marufuji of staring, but being watched while he showered, even with the bare minimum of subtlety, annoyed him. Marufuji offered him the bar of soap and Kenta responded by turning his back to him.

As Kenta continued washing himself, he heard the other shower shut off. “I wonder, though: would we even be able to put on the same kind of match the fans expect of us any more?”

“What are you implying,” Kenta said, his back still turned. He heard footsteps behind him.

“Oh, nothing much,” Marufuji said as his hand slipped around Kenta’s waist, “but I’m concerned with how you were training while you were overseas.”

“You shouldn’t worry about me.”

“I do, though,” he said as his hand started to drift downward. “When I think about how you looked when we last fought and compare that to seeing you now, I’m worried you’ve gotten a bit...soft.”

Marufuji punctuated that last word with a quick slap on Kenta’s butt. He then turned to leave the shower room, only to be stopped by Kenta calling out to him.

“Soft, huh? You’re one to talk!”

Marufuji turned back to face him and smirked. 

“Is that what your chops feel like nowadays? Pathetic,” Kenta said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the shower room wall.

“If you think that was me trying,” Marufuji said quietly as he walked back to where Kenta was standing, “you’ve definitely been away too long. You’ve forgotten what it feels like when my strikes land.”

“I haven’t forgotten,” said Kenta as he stared directly into his eyes. “I just need to know that they are worth coming back for.”

Marufuji sighed. “Face the wall then.”

Kenta turned and pressed his forearm against the wall, still slick from water and soap, and looked over his shoulder. “Just don’t disappoint me.”

“Have I ever?”

“...no. So don’t start now.”

Marufuji gripped Kenta’s shoulder firmly with one hand while letting his other stroke down his back, lingering at his waist and pressing his thumb into the skin just above his hip. He felt Kenta tense up slightly as he worked his fingers over his hipbone and the soft skin of his butt, letting them settle into the crease where it met his thigh. Marufuji gave his left ass cheek a squeeze and, upon hearing Kenta exhale, withdrew and gave it a stiff slap with his open palm. He quickly followed up with a second slap, harder this time, and let his hand linger on the skin for a second. Kenta let out a small moan, barely audible over the shower water splashing on the floor near them, and Marufuji gave his butt a few soft pats.

“Disappointed yet?” he whispered as a another strike landed on Kenta’s left cheek with a loud thud.

“Only if that’s all you’ve got.”

“Consider this a warmup then,” Marufuji said and immediately followed it with another smack. He lightly brushed his fingers over the skin of his butt, already starting to darken to a rosy pink from the impact, and slowly worked his way over to the still-untouched right cheek. He kneaded the skin gently as he heard Kenta let out another moan, a hair louder this time, and felt him shift his weight to rest more firmly against the shower wall. 

“Tell me,” Marufuji said as he cupped his hand under Kenta’s ass cheek, pushed it upwards, and let it fall, the flesh jiggling against his palm. “When did you get so thick back here? Surely, this a side effect of being in America so many years.”

Kenta shifted against the wall and looked over his shoulder to stare Marufuji down. “Fuck off, it’s always been like that,” he hissed. “You just hadn’t paid attention.”

“Paid attention to how you looked?” his palm landed hard against Kenta’s butt, the sound echoing in the showers. “Of course I did. How could anyone not? You were always the cute one on the roster.” 

Kenta narrowed his eyes at him and Marufuji responded with another slap. “You always had a firm, round butt but it’s definitely...juicier now,” he said as he pressed his fingers lightly into the flesh of his posterior. “Our cute little Kenta-kun is all grown up.”

Kenta yelped as another strike hit its target. “Don’t...call me that,” he said breathlessly. “And if anyone’s changed, it’s you. Were you always this much of a pervert?” 

Marufuji chuckled. He massaged his hand into the tender flesh of Kenta’s bottom, stroking gently over where a bruise was beginning to form. “I must say I am enjoying this,” he said as another moan escaped Kenta’s lips, “ but it looks to me like you are as well.”

“Besides,” Marufuji leaned on the wall and, holding Kenta firmly by the hips, turned him so they were facing each other, “you asked me to do this.”

Marufuji ran a finger lightly along Kenta’s jawline, his beard rough and prickly against his hand. “May I?” he asked quietly as he lifted Kenta’s chin close to his own. He brushed his thumb against his mouth and, when he didn’t feel any resistance, pressed inward and gently parted his lips with it. Kenta’s gaze never wavered even as the rest of his body relaxed slightly and sank Marufuji’s hands. He pulled Kenta tight to his own body and leaned in, their foreheads touching and their lips just close enough that he could taste Kenta’s breath intermingling with his.

“I look forward to seeing how you take strikes like that next time we’re in the ring together,” he whispered. “Hurry back to us, Kenta-kun.”

Kenta didn’t notice Marufuji walking out of the shower room so much as he noticed the absence of his touch against his bare skin. He balanced himself with one arm against the wall as he stood underneath the still-running showerhead, barely registering the sting of the hot water against his tender backside. His wet hair clung to his face as he looked up at Marufuji standing in the entrance to the showers, where he had paused to grab a towel and wrap it around his waist.

“You’ll probably want to put some ice on that later,” he said. “For the swelling. I hope to see you all healed up when you return.”

**Author's Note:**

> This gym operates on porn logic and that's why no one ever walked in on them, despite probably making an absurd amount of noise. 
> 
> This is what happens when I watch nothing but KENTA/Marufuji singles matches for a week. Highly recommend.


End file.
